


Captain Kurt Hummel's Adventure at Sea [A Klaine One-Shot]

by Wow_Klaine



Series: Klaine One-Shots 💖 [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Anderson-Hummel, Blaine - Freeform, Kurt - Freeform, Kurt Hummel - Freeform, M/M, Pirates, Tina Cohen-Chang - Freeform, anderhummel, anderson - Freeform, blaine anderson - Freeform, cuthulu, hummel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29290494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wow_Klaine/pseuds/Wow_Klaine
Summary: Captain Kurt Hummel was a captain never yet defeated. He aims the defeated the god-like Cthulhu to bring his husband, Blaine, back from the dead.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Klaine One-Shots 💖 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151069
Kudos: 1





	Captain Kurt Hummel's Adventure at Sea [A Klaine One-Shot]

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a Klaine version of my story called 'Captain Quint Pitchad's Adventure at Sea'. If you like this story please check it out it is just as sad.
> 
> Oh, did I not mention this was a sad story? Yeah, sorry about your heartstrings...
> 
> TW: Suicide, death
> 
> As always give me prompts and ideas for things. Also please comment if there were any mistakes, especially names and pronouns!

Captain Kurt Hummel was a captain never yet defeated. He was an ambitious leader who had never given in, no matter how many of his men died. He was not the only thing that had never been defeated at sea. A god-like creature named Cthulhu had destroyed every pirate that had ever dared to cross its part of the sea.

Cthulhu had wings like an eagle, tentacles like a squid growing from its face, and claws like a lion that could rip through rocks with one swipe. His green skin had ridges and bumps from all the battles he had won. His yellow eyes were piercing and if looks could kill, he'd be Medusa. Cthulhu guarded the Crimson Diamond. The Crimson Diamond is a precious stone that could bring one person back from the grave.

Kurt wanted the Diamond more than anything. He wanted to bring back his husband, Blaine who had died in a boating accident. Kurt blamed himself for his death. If he hadn't become a pirate, he wouldn't have been around boats, so he wouldn't have died.

Blaine's father had kicked him out of the house when he had come out to him as gay and introduced him to Kurt. Soon after Kurt and Blaine ran away together and soon decided to put all their energy into the sea. And their new life had soon become traditional for them. They abandoned their proper ways for more efficient ones, and made friends (and enemies) they would never have had before.

\---

"Tina!" Kurt yelled to his right-hand woman. Tina came to her captain's aid.

"Yessir?" Tina replied, saluting Kurt.

"I have a new mission for us to complete, and it is the most dangerous one yet." The Captain said, pacing around his study.

"I don't think anything is too dangerous for you, sir." Tina tried to comfort her captain, as she could see that the prospect of this new adventure was troubling him.

"I have decided that we are going to go and attempt to uncover the Crimson Diamond." Tina looked up at Kurt. Tina was the only one who knew about the captain's past because all the other crewmates had come aboard after his husband's death. And he seldom spoke about him, and when he did he would never say his name. He was always 'the raven-haired boy' or 'golden eyes' or sometimes even 'B', but never Blaine.

"That sounds like a good idea sir," Tina said, "And for the record, I think you will be able to overpower Cthulhu."

"I'm not sure," Kurt said, sitting in his desk chair, "I have never had so much on the line during a mission before. I mean... I could bring courage back." (Courage was another common name for Blaine).

"I have complete faith in you, sir, as a crewmate and as a friend." Kurt looked up and softly smiled at his companion. Tina was the only person he could call a friend. Everyone else cared only because he was their caption and their fate depended on being loyal to him.

"That you, that comforts me greatly, now," Kurt went back to his usually stern demeanor, "Raise the sails and head straight for Seywellslon island, for that is where the monster resides."

"Yessir" Tina quickly turned on her heel, eager to obey her captions demands. Kurt sat back down in his chair, pondering if he had made the right choice by pursuing this journey. He thought about his husband's bright eyes, his soft smile, his face and arms, his pure laugh, and everything that made Blaine, Blaine. He concluded that anything was worth bringing his love back to the land of the living.

\---

Days later they arrived at Seywellslon island and Captain Kurt Hummel was more confident than he ever had been, but also more scared than he ever had been. His happiness depends on whether he defeated Cthulhu and found the Crimson Diamond or whether he went home empty-handed.

"Sir, we have landed," Tina said as he entered the captain's study.

"TIna, I know I had doubted this mission only a few days ago," Kurt walked over to his companion and put his hands on his shoulders, "but I am now more determined than ever to return with the Crimson Diamond."

"I am more than overjoyed to hear that, sir." Kurt looked sadly at her.

"I told you years ago, you can stop calling me sir if you wish."

"I know," Tina replied, "but I do not wish to stop. You are a loyal friend, but you are my Captain still. I do not wish to disrespect you, sir."

"You never could disrespect me. We have been through thick and thin together, and we are more equals than crewmate and captain. That is why," Kurt paused and took a deep breath, "If anything happens to me, you are to take over as captain."

Tina was taken aback. This was not what she expected to hear from her captain.

"Sir, nothing is going to happen to you!" But despite her disapproval, Kurt persisted.

"Please Tina. Promise me you will," When Tina didn't respond, Kurt continued his persuasion, "Please. Um... Blaine actually wanted you to be captain. He joked about it all the time that you'd be better than me..." Kurt's voice was barely more than a whisper. Tina was more than shocked that the captain had used his husband's name. She knew the matter must have been of great importance to his captain if he was going to utter his husband's name.

"Yes, it would be my honor sir," Kurt gave her a look, "...Kurt" The captain smiled at his friend as they walked out of his study, and towards Seywellslon Island.

\---

Tina and Kurt ascended the stairs up to the top deck of the ship. They walked off the ship together and took their first steps onto the island.

"I must admit sir- Kurt, that this is quite exhilarating!" Tina clapped her hands together on the last word, Kurt patted her on the back in agreement. The rest of Kurt's men soon got off this ship with their armor and weapons, ready for Cthulhu.

"Here you are, sir," one of the pirates, Santana, said, handing her captain a particularly sharp sword.

"Thank you," Kurt muttered, then he turned to talk to the entire group "Now, Cthulhu is like a god. He is very difficult to defeat. I'm not going to lie, many of you will perish in this battle. But you must instill faith in me if you want any chance of getting out alive. Understand?"

"Understand." the crew responded at once. Leading the group, Kurt and Tina headed towards the large cave that held the beast they wanted- needed to slaine.

\---

The buccaneers walked inside the cave of Cthulhu. It was dark and damp, people scattered throughout the group did have lanterns, but you still couldn't see more than a foot ahead of you.

Suddenly, Cuthulu came out of a corner of the cave. His tentacles were the length of school busses, and his eyes lit up in the darkness. He was a forest green color but the bumps on his skin were a slightly lighter shade of green. The truth of the situation had set in for the pirates, but they were not afraid, but confident.

"GO!" Kurt yelled, and all of his pirates rushed out from behind him, weapons raised. Kurt quickly followed them into the attack. Everyone started attacking the monster from different angles. Cthulhu was confused and disoriented, but not for long. He started throwing pirates into the cave walls left and right. Kurt, quickly he was losing the battle and looked to his right-hand man who was one of the few people left still conscious.

"Go further into the cave and find the Diamond!" Tina yelled to him.

"NO," Kurt yelled back, "I can't leave you here!"

"Yes, you can! Get your husband back. Get Blaine back!" He didn't need any more convincing. He ran past Cthulhu and towards the very back of the cave.

Every second felt like a minute, every minute like an hour, but he didn't care. Each step was one step closer to his husband. Kurt eventually came upon a raised platform on the stone floor. This was it. He knew that this was the end of his suffering, his mourning. He could finally see him again.

He went up to the platform, but the only thing on it was a silver crown. He was angry, sad, frustrated, all the emotions he thought he would never feel again after he brought his love back.

"I can tell you're mad, let me explain." Kurt whipped around to see who the voice belonged to. It was a woman, about 24 or 25. She had long green hair and a tight green cocktail dress on. She had bright yellow eyes with cat-like pupils.

"Who-who are you. Do you have the Crimson Diamond!" He yelled his last sentence. He was overwhelmed at the turn of events that had occurred before him.

"No, the Crimson Diamond never existed. I am Cuthulu, just in human form. The only way to reunite with your lover is to use that silver crown.

Kurt realized what she was saying. Blaine couldn't come back to him, but he could go to him.

"Most sailors, such as yourself believe that when the legend says, 'reunite with a loved one' that their loved one would come back to life. When it is the opposite."

Kurt hadn't given much thought to what he was going to do before he did it. He put the crown on his head and waited.

A few moments later his vision started to fade. The world slowly became white. He felt like he was floating, but also falling at the same time. He started to see the sky again, a pastel blue, the ground was white and fluffy. He felt safe. Kurt turned around and saw someone.

Blaine.

He ran into his arms and immediately started to cry tears of joy.

"I love you, Blaine."

"I love you, Kurt."

**Author's Note:**

> -1649 words-


End file.
